


The Storm

by CaffeineAddict94



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Inspired by Real Events, Pandemics, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAddict94/pseuds/CaffeineAddict94
Summary: Well prepared was something that Trent Lane never was, even in the face of a crisis.AKA someone posed a writing prompt to explore how the characters would respond to what's going on in our world currently. I haven't been in a writing mood (go figure) but decided to write something short. I might revisit this at another time but that's a huge might. I hope everyone's staying safe.
Kudos: 7





	The Storm

**The Storm**

Well prepared was something that Trent Lane never was, even in the face of a crisis.  
  
He hustled down the street with a brown paper bag cradled protectively in his left arm - a man on a mission. The glass bottles clinked together with each step and he couldn’t help but wonder if he should’ve grabbed one more. A chill wind tore through the air as he crossed the street, tousling his already messy hair and testing the true durability of his secondhand leather jacket. One wouldn’t have thought that Spring was on the horizon on such a cold, rainy day. Trent mused on how some people would take it as a sign of the apocalypse. He wasn’t the religious type and nobody would catch him among the ranks of a doomsday cult but it was interesting to think about. It wasn’t everyday that one found themselves in the midst of a global pandemic.  
  
Trent made his way through the front door of Casa Lane where he was greeted by blissful silence. He knew that he shouldn’t have felt so relieved but he’d been bracing himself for some, if not all, of his family to arrive at once. The Lane clan rarely ever found themselves drawn together but a viral outbreak was just crazy enough to send them running. His mom had called from France to let him know that both she and his dad would be trying to catch the next flight out. Summer and the kids were in Utah but he knew his eldest sister wasn’t one to stay put, no matter what the government said. Penny was stuck at the airport, something about a rescheduled flight (he hadn't been listening very closely). Wind was MIA, not that Trent could really complain about missing out on a tearful phone call.   
  
Jane was lucky enough to be spending her time up in Boston, in the apartment that she and Daria shared. Both of them had made the unanimous decision to stay put, not that either of them were the type to panic. Jane even sounded pleasant over the phone while she told him about all the art she'd be able to get done. Try as he might to be happy for her, he was pretty bummed. The two of them were as thick as thieves, always watching out for each other. The big brother in him wanted to hop in the car and drive out there but he understood that Jane was more than capable of taking care of herself. If anything, he was upset about the fact that she wouldn't be around to keep him company. He thought he'd gotten over the whole 'Jane's in college now' thing but today was proof that wasn't the case. She didn't need him anymore and that hurt.   
  
He sighed to himself as he added the bottles of beer to an already growing pile of alcohol. Realistically, he only had a few more hours of peace left before his life was tossed into chaos. If he was going to be stuck inside with his family, he’d need all the help he could get.


End file.
